Things Happen
by kamaitachiakira
Summary: Queifer. My advice: don't get drunk if you don't want any accidental things to happen R fo the 4th chp only
1. chapter 01

Disclaimer: All the FFVIII characters and thingies belong to Squaresoft. I, the humble kamaitachi, am merely borrowing. So, don't sue me please...

Notes/Warnings/What are you to find in this fic: 

· This fic is going to be a Quistis/Seifer fic. So, if you cannot tolerate Queifers... well, don't read it. Just leave...

· There are LIME and LEMON in some of the fic's chapters, not all (just watch the rating when I post it to know). If you think you can handle that, go ahead. (I'll try to make a separate chapter for the LEMON)

· Some little POVs (perhaps).

· You might find slight unsuitable language. But very rare, I think.

· This fic is NOT A MUSHY fanfic. It's NOT WAFFy. (At least I don't think so, don't hope so.)

· I'm still new at writing. So, please forgive me if this fic does not give you any satisfaction.

· And one other thing... in this fic, I make Cid as the Commander. Squall gave his position back to Cid. I mean, he's 17 for God's sake! Yeah, I'm sure he would be a great commander and all but... He should have a better life than being a Commander, and not to mention being a SeeD itself is already tough; he should have more fun as a youth! nb: the taste of freedom is GREAT!

Things Happen

_Chapter 1_

On how life was, Seifer didn't really give a damn about it. He would never be satisfied with his life. At least, at the time being, that was how he thought about it. He would always want new adventures and stuff, and he would always get into trouble in achieving all his dreams or desire or whatsoever it may be called. Things just seemed to always go wrong when they got him dwelling inside them. _Right... Things just seem to always go wrong when they got me dwelling inside them..._ the thought lingered inside his mind. Just like this morning, he had made quite a scene with Quistis in front of Cid's office. It wasn't a huge thing at the beginning. But then, just like the _jerk_ he always was, at least that was what she had said, he just made things worse.

_No, not really, it was also the bitch's fault as well... The big mouth!_ he thought, trying to put some blame on Quistis, as well as he already did to himself. But somehow he knew that it was--- _Aw, forget it!_

..............................

This morning, he had walked into Cid's office in order to hand in some report about the new accomplished mission. Yes, his second mission ever since he finally became a SeeD. After all those things happening back then, he should be extra thankful they had let him take another SeeD test. That was... of course after some sanctions were given to him. He did pretty well. Everybody knew he got potential. And now he was one of the best SeeDs around, although he hadn't found much excitement in his days as a SeeD. He had found it rather boring. He wasn't actually quite happy with that second mission. It was a major fake—a total joke. It had had something to do with some politician who was only, according to his opinion, trying to save some private assets. Man! He could never understand what politicians had in mind. He was supposed to be this politician's wife's temporary bodyguard or something, since there was a threat over the woman's life. She was a politician too. But then he accidentally discovered that the man behind the scene was the husband all along. _Geez! Some stupid plot, I'd say! And some mission!_ Aw, what the heck! So, he handed the reports to Cid without much of unnecessary chit chats. He was about to leave the office after Cid dismissed him when there was suddenly a knock.

"Come in, please!" Cid said without leaving his sight on Seifer's report on his hands. He was reading a few lines at the top when a couple of well-known SeeDs entered his office. _The world's savior Squall Leonheart,_ Seifer sarcastically thought, _and ex-Commander_ he added, catching a glimpse of Squall while walking to the door. _And last but not least, Quistis Trepe, the former instructor who always got the Trepies flock around her everyday.___

As Seifer was about to reach the door, Cid called him back. "Seifer, wait! There are things that I'd like to say to you too, since Squall and Quistis are here as well," he demanded. Seifer just sighed. _I wonder what this is all about..._ He paced back to the front of Cid's desk and got himself standing on Quistis's left. Squall was standing on her right. The three of them stood still, waiting for Cid to say his matter. And so, he finally did. "Thank you all for coming here." He stopped for a moment and let out a deep breath. Yeah... things are tiring for him lately. Nonetheless, he wouldn't complain much anyway. Work was always important.

"So... what is it that you called us for?" Quistis finally said.

"Oh, it's not really a big thing for the three of you at the moment. It depends on the progress," Cid resumed. "You know that I've sent another team to the Esthar continent, right?" The three nodded. "Xu is one of them. They are to help taking care of some mess in the Esthar Witch Memorial Hall and some other caused by the scientists in Lunatic Pandora Research Facility. They are also to keep guard, since there was a report, recently, that another sorceress might be appearing. Dr. Odine and his team are still trying to confirm its possibility."

He stopped again. He rose from his seat and walked around to his window. He looked outside. The weather was pretty nice today. The sun was bright, but not too bright. And the way the grass and trees swayed, Cid could tell that the breeze was just right... and it must have been soothing. It seemed warm outside. Everything around Balamb Garden, and inside the Balamb Garden itself seemed to be in a very... _nice_ condition. Cid looked back to the three SeeDs in front of his desk. He concentrated back to what he was saying to the three. "Xu have just contacted me. She said that so far things had been going fine. But there might possibly be a slight problem coming along. She isn't sure though, but if anything goes wrong three months from now, she have requested that I send some SeeDs experienced with sorceresses."

"And... who are you going to send?" this time Seifer put some curiosity. Well, he had always put some interest when it came to sorceresses. Wasn't it his dream to be a sorceress's knight?

Cid looked at him, knowing that Seifer must have wanted some part in this mission. "Since Irvine and Selphie already got something to do—let's just hope they'll be done quickly, and Zell is already assigned for another mission 2 months from now, that leaves only the three of you right now."

"But, I thought you were only going to send these two heroes here. What help can I provide in this mission? Weren't I only the sorceress's knight back then?" Seifer was going to ruin his chance with that sentence.

"Ehm," Quistis cleared her throat, "I think that's the point, Seifer..."

"Quistis is right, Seifer. It is because you _were_ a sorceress's knight, I thought that you must have known some important stuff about sorceresses that might have not been known too well if you were just to fight the sorceress. After all, a sorceress's knight stays close to the sorceress and gets to know a lot about the sorceress." (A/N: Whoa, boy... I don't know what the hell am I writing here... My head is spinning in circles... Sheesh!) Cid took his seat back. "Well, I guess, I've made my point clear. Any more questions in particular?" He waited. Nobody seemed to have any questions at the moment. "Then, you can leave now. Any more news about this, I'll call you all to my office. And, Squall, please don't leave yet, I still got something to talk about, and a letter have just arrived through my hand this early morning for you."

Seifer and Quistis left the office. Silent for a while...

"So, how do you like your 'possibly' new mission?" Quistis asked, trying to make some conversation.

"I don't know..." he replied without showing any emotion to Quistis at all.

She let out a little laugh. "Oh, c'mon, Seifer, we all know that you'd do anything to get your hands on missions dealing with sorceresses. You have a special interest for them."

"Oh, really? I suppose you guys know me so well, huh? At least the great Quistis Trepe thinks so. She even thinks that she knows just about everybody and everything." still showing no interest in the conversation.

"Seifer," she stopped her pace and put a hand on her hip. "What is wrong with you? I was just trying to make a conversation. You're actually being quite sarcastic for a small conversation like this." Quistis had a very calm voice. It was so calm it sounded like she was mocking Seifer.

"Wait a minute, aren't _YOU_ the Queen of Sarcasm?"

"Oh, what an honor. At least being a Queen of Sarcasm have never got me into trouble."

Her line pinched some point on Seifer's emotion. "Just what the hell are you implying here, Quistis?"

"Nothing, really..." she looked away, crossing her arms.

"Oh, sure... Unlike me, you've never got into trouble, huh, Quistis? And the good Quistis will never cause any danger to the community. Well, Quistis, people like you should stay away from me. I'm contagious. Just stick to someone like... _Squall_ for instance, and you'll be safe forever. You wouldn't want me to prove that being a Queen of Sarcasm can get you into trouble. I'd love to cause some trouble for you, if you want."

"Puh-lease, Seifer. Is this all what it's all about? You're actually just upset because you cannot be some good guy like Squall?"

"What?! No! Why should I be like that introvert-Puberty-Boy?!"

"At least he got more quality than you, Seifer. He's responsible and has a very good heart."

"Hmph, you just always have to brag about Squall, do you, Quistis? Oh, right, you have a very special place for him in your heart. You adore him, you love him. That's why you're always nice to him. Too bad for you he doesn't love you in return. You'll get nothing from him."

"Hey, it's not like that! I like him alright, but that's all. There's nothing wrong with having someone to like. Unlike you, Seifer, I have feelings. And even though I didn't get to capture his heart, it didn't mean that I would be forlorn and stuff. Actually I'm doing just fine," Quistis stated clearly. "It's nice to have someone you like, although he/she doesn't give you anything in return, instead of living full of hatred towards many people. In this case, you hate us so much, don't you, Seifer? And I know you hate Squall the most. Because, obviously, he's better than you in everything and all," Quistis really felt like she wanted to make Seifer's head steamy. "Oh, by the way, I don't expect much from Squall. I don't want to bother him like that. He already got Rinoa. And as you can see, Squall and Rinoa love each other so much. Again, love is a feeling you'll never have," she realized that Seifer's expression changed again as she mentioned the name Rinoa. "Oh yeah... you and Rinoa used to date... right? But now she's with Squall. Which is another reason why you hate Squall so much—he took something away from you. Oh, wait, that's not exactly right. Actually, Rinoa _left_ you for Squall. Because she found more personality in him rather than you. Because Squall is better than you. And she---"

Suddenly, Quistis's words were cut by the feel of sharp cold metal just below her jaw, on the right of her neck. Seifer had drawn his gunblade upon her neck. At the same time, Squall had just came out of Cid's office, and the elevator's door had just opened, there were two students inside it, they were going to go to Cid's office. Quistis's eyes became wide in surprise. And just a moment later, blood trickled on her neck. Seifer didn't actually draw enough of his gunblade to decapitate her, but even to his surprise, it was enough to create a minor cut. Seifer himself was shocked. He hadn't meant it. He had just wanted to threaten her a little.

"Put it down, Seifer!!" It was Squall's turn to draw his gunblade. The scene Seifer had displayed didn't look good in his eyes. It took quite a while before Seifer finally realized that Squall had drawn his gunblade at him. Even so, he still hesitated. "Put it down!!!" Squall said again, louder this time. And slowly, he lowered his gunblade. Quistis put a finger to her cut. She felt it there. It wasn't much of a cut, but still, she can see the blood on her finger.

"For Hyne's sake, Seifer! Why do you have to be such a jerk?! Just over a small matter---!" she couldn't believe it. But even though her voice was full of anger, Seifer could still see, beside anger, that there was also fear inside her flaring eyes.

"I- I'm sorry..." He had a frown on his face. It was hard for him to say words like _sorry_. "I didn't mean---"

Quistis slapped him before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

He changed his mind in making an apology. His tone back to harsh, "Huh, I told you, didn't I? I can prove that I can give you some trouble because of your sarcasm."

"Just shut up, Seifer!" With that she paced to the elevator. The two students had just been standing near the elevator door since they came out of it, and watched. Quistis entered the elevator, and then it descended.

"What are you looking at?!" Seifer yelled at the two students. They were startled by his voice, but didn't dare to move at all.

"Seifer!" Squall got his attention back. Squall was looking at him with the usual stone mask on his face. "You better start to think first before you act or say anything."

"And so does she!" he replied, referring to Quistis.

Squall glared at him. He lowered his gunblade and looked at the students, "You guys better hurry up. The Headmaster's waiting."

After they went inside the office, Seifer, without showing any care of what had happened, just stormed to the elevator.

..............................

So?! Nobody had been killed! Why should he worry now? _Shit!_ Now what?! He had even put a scratch on her neck over nothing. He shouldn't have drawn his gunblade at all. It was just a small simple stupid matter! That was something clumsy.

"Hey, uh, Seifer! Are we leaving or not? We've been here too long, ya know..." Raijin interrupted his train of thought. By his side, Fuujin was standing still, crossing her arms. They were in a little pub in Balamb. They had always been there at Friday nights. And it had usually been fun. But this time, Seifer had been quiet. After the morning incident, people in Balamb Garden had been looking at him whenever he passed. Great! Things just seemed to spread fast when it came to Seifer in Balamb Garden. Cid had also called him again early in the afternoon.

_"Seifer, you have to be careful with your actions and your attitude!"_ he flashed back, recalling what Cid had said to him. _"This is not the first time, even since you've become a SeeD, that I call you to my office just to warn you about your attitude."_

Ugh! How he hated it whenever people tried to remind him about his mistakes. He could still remember how the people in Balamb Garden had been looking at him. It's like they were saying, _"Tch! Must he always make trouble?"_ or, _"Humph, trouble-maker!"_ or, _"Man! Here's someone that we should stay away from..,"_ Well, stuff like that.

_Shut up, people!_ he barked inside his mind. He hated them so.

_"It's nice to have someone you like, although he/she doesn't give you anything in return, instead of living full of hatred towards many people..."_ Quistis's words. _Yeah right!_ ... Or maybe she WAS...? 

"Yo, Seifer!" Raijin called again.

"Huh? O yeah..." he stood from his seat, put some money on the bar table and turned, ready to leave.

A few steps toward the exit, and suddenly, the sight of Quistis stopped him. She had just entered the pub. They noticed each other's presence. She too had stopped when she realized that he was there. But, giving no care, she walked again, straight to the bar. When she passed him, she looked at him in the eye. Swiftly, her mood went down when she saw him. Seifer noticed this.

"You guys go ahead without me," he said to Raijin and Fuujin. "I still got something to do."

Raijin and Fuujin looked at each other. "Okay... See ya then alright..." Raijin just waved and left.

"BYE!" Fuujin followed Raijin afterwards.

After his two comrades left, he went to the bar again. He felt like settling something down with Quistis.

T.B.C.

Okaaaay.... I sucked! Big time! Didn't I?! Even _I_ am not satisfied with this fic myself. Well, tell me what you think... Flames are welcome. But pleeeeaase be EEEXXXXTTTTRRRRRAAAA kind to me (and be constructive, plz). This is my first fic. I'm still new, still learning to write-with-more-quality, inexperienced, etc, etc. And tell me if there were any grammatical mistakes, spellings, etc... English is my second language, not first. And BTW, I always get confused between using U.K.'s spelling or U.S.'s spelling. I'll try to do better next time. 

Thanks for reading.......!!! ^_^ Even though I know... some of you might find it boring. *sigh* (But, please keep reading this fic... Thanx again...) 


	2. chapter 02

Disclaimer: All the FFVIII characters and thingies belong to Squaresoft. I, the humble kamaitachi, am merely borrowing. So, don't sue me please...

Notes/Warnings/What are you to find in this fic: 

· This fic is going to be a Quistis/Seifer fic. So, if you cannot tolerate Queifers... well, don't read it. Just leave...

· There are LIME and LEMON some of the fic's chapters, not all (just watch the rating when I post it to know). If you think you can handle that, go ahead. (I'll try to make a separate chapter for the LEMON)

· Some little POVs (perhaps).

· You might find slight unsuitable language. But very rare, I think.

· This fic is NOT A MUSHY fanfic. It's NOT WAFFy. (At least I don't think so, don't hope so.)

· I'm still new at writing. So, please forgive me if this fic does not give you any satisfaction.

Things Happen

_Chapter 2_

Seifer took a seat near Quistis. She sighed once he seated himself.

"The seat's taken, Seifer," she said, while motioning to the bartender to pass her a drink.

"O yeah?" Seifer motioned to the bartender the same, _the usual_. "I didn't see anyone who could be sitting on this seat."

"I'm waiting for someone. She just hasn't arrived YET."

"_She_? I thought it could've been a _he_."

"No..." Quistis took a sip from her glass. She flinched because of the taste. It was sweet, but... _Damn! This thing's turned out to be actually quite heavy. ___

"No," she continued, "It's Rinoa. She wanted to talk to me about something. She said it's about Squall."

"Hmmph...figures!" he snorted.

"What do you mean by:...'figures'?"

"Oh nothing... it figures why you would actually come to this place late before curfew like this. You'd do anything if it's for Puberty-Boy." Seifer regretted his sentence right after he had said it. Didn't he come to sit by her side to settle something down? Not to start another argument. That last sentence would've triggered something. And it sure did.

"I told you it's not like that, Seifer!" her voice started to rise as she _gulped_ another sip from her glass. She didn't want to bring this unnecessary matter up again. "Rinoa said she needed help. She said it's important. And she also said that it concerned about Squall as well. And I'm just doing a favor for my friends, okay! And if you don't like that, well, it's none of your---" 

"Okay, fine! I get your point! _I'm sorry_, alright! ...I'm sorry...!"

Quistis were still for a moment. _Wait a minute!_ Did Seifer just say _sorry_? Quistis couldn't believe what she had heard. "What did you say?"

"What? What did I say?" Clueless.

"You said you were sorry." She didn't think that such word could've escaped from his lips. She didn't even know he had _such word_ in his vocabulary.

"Oh... that." he rested his folded arms on the counter. "Yeah... I said 'I'm sorry'. That was why I came to sit here by the first place anyway."

"To tell me that you're sorry?" she looked at him with doubt drawn on her face.

"Y- yeah..." Seifer confirmed. He ran his fingers through his short-cropped hair. He looked at the surface of the counter. "Look, maybe it sounded weird that I said 'I'm sorry'. But, maybe, for just once---..." he stopped. He looked at her again. He could see that minor cut he had caused earlier this morning. It didn't look obvious enough though. It was minor after all. He spoke again, but not continuing his last sentence, "I'm also sorry that I've put a scratch on your neck. I didn't mean to, really. That was an accident. And let me let you know that I didn't have the intention to kill you either. I had tried to say this earlier this morning, but failed after you slapped me on the face."

Quistis still couldn't believe it. The over-ambitious-ignorant-self-centered Seifer Almasy said that? She took another gulp. _Is there something going on?_ she became suspicious. *Another gulp*. 'But what if he really did mean it?' 

"Do- do you actually mean it, Seifer?"

Seifer noticed her dumbfounded look. He couldn't stand it. The temptation was too much. He started to laugh... "Ha..Ha..Ha... ! Do you think that I'd actually said that?! There's no way in the world I'd really mean it!" Although he actually did. But reputations—good or bad, like it or not—are meant to be kept.

"Wha-! Seifer, you jerk! I should've--"

"Excuse me," somebody interrupted, "Are you Miss Trepe?" the bartender was holding the telephone.

"Yes..."

"A call for you." he handed her the phone. She took it with curiosity.

"...Hello...?"

_"Quistis?"_

"Yes, who's this?"

_"It's me. Rinoa."_

"Oh, what's the matter?"

_"Listen, Quistis, I may be late. My father's just got a heart attack. The doctor's on the way. It may take a while. Um... 15 or 20 minutes perhaps. I'll take the express train and get there as soon as possible. Will you wait?_"

"But I thought you were already in Balamb."

_"Well... it's a long story. It's okay if you want to just leave actually..."_

"No, it's okay. I'll wait."

_"Alright, thanks a lot, Quistis. I'll call you again, okay? See ya!"_

"Okay, see ya..." *click!* She handed back the phone to the bartender. She sighed...

"Who was that? Rinoa?" Seifer asked.

"Um... yeah. Something came up and she's gonna be late."

"Huh! Yeah... something always came up when it comes to her." he took a gulp. He finished his drink. There was a tone of disrespect towards Rinoa in his voice. It must have got something to do with their past relationship.

"Hey, it's something serious! Her--" She was going to say something more about Rinoa's excuse of being late, but cancelled it. She found it useless to say anything at all to Seifer. "Why are you still here anyway? Weren't you leaving when I came here? What do you want? Are you sitting here just to bug me? Go away, Seifer! Get a life!" she mumbled and took a sip.

As he had finished his drink, Seifer actually was going to leave, but he changed his mind. "Hey! What if I still want to hang around here? Got a problem with it? I like this place. I come here more often than you do. You have no right to tell me to go." he motioned to the bartender to pass him another drink. He took a sip from the glass.

"Yeah, I got a problem with it!"

"Deal with it! But I ain't leaving!"

"Oh, just shut up, Seifer!" she decided to put a stop to the going-to-be-endless argument. "And gimme that!" She snatched Seifer's glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Hey, what the--!"

_That'll shut ME up!_ If he wasn't going to shut up, then she would. She coughed when she had finished it. Seifer's drink was too heavy for her. But that way, she would be able to suppress her urge to argue with him, at least that was what she had expected. She would just have to distract herself to forget the shithead's presence. A weird kind of thinking, even in her own opinion.

"Gimme another of this thing!" she demanded to the bartender.

15 minutes had passed...

"I don't think she's coming. Forget about that helping your friends bullshit!"

"Shut up, Seifer! I'm trying to forget your presence here." Her voice calm. But her eyes...? –Getting empty.

"By getting drunk?"

"Yeah... whatever..."

"You sounded like Squall." he looked away. They were both now drinking the same drink. Seifer was doing fine except for the heat which was starting to consume his body. While Quistis was not doing too good. _She's not gonna survive..._

25 minutes...

*RING!* The phone rang. The bartender picked it up. "Hello... ... Yes, she's still here... ... A moment please..."

"Excuse me, sir," he said to Seifer, "Is your friend still capable of answering the phone?"

"Huh? Uh, no, I don't think so." Seifer looked at Quistis. She seemed aloof. "I'll get that for her if you don't mind."

"Hey, I can answer that..." she reached a hand as the bartender handed the phone to Seifer. 

He just waved her hand away. "No," he said. "Hello, Rinoa?"

_"Um, who's there? Where's Quistis?"_

"Listen, it's me. Seifer. Quistis can't answer the phone right now. Is there anything you want to tell her?"

_"Oh, hi, Seifer. Well, I guess I'll just have to leave a message for her. Could you tell her--"_

"Gimme that!" the phone was suddenly snatched by Quistis. "Hello... Rinoa?"

_"Quistis? Is that you?"_

"Yeah......"

_"Quistis, you don't sound so good... Are you okay?"_

"Yeah... I'm okay. Really."

_"Alright... I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm not gonna make it. I can't leave my father right now. I think I'll only be able to get there by tomorrow. I'll explain it all when I meet you. I'll give you another call."_

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. I understand."

_"Really? Are you sure?"_

"Uh... yeah... We can still talk tomorrow or whenever you want."

_"Okay then. I'm really, really sorry. And... thanks a lot."_

"No worries." *click!*

"She's not coming, right?"

"No..."

"So, are you gonna leave now?"

"No... Why should I?"

"Quistis, you're getting drunk." Little did he know, she already was.

"So? What do you care?"

"Hey, I just don't want to carry you in case you can't walk or something. I'm not gonna be some gentleman like that Squall in your head."

"You don't have to then."

"Whatever..." he took another sip from his glass. The **-th glass. He couldn't tell. But what he could tell was that Quistis had had more drinks than him.

"Humph! Now you're the one who sounded like Squall." It seemed that she already forgot her intention to shut up.

"Are you willing to start another round of debating, Quistis?" He was half-drunk right now, and he was not willing to have another tongue fight with her.

"No. I don't want to..." she sipped again. "You know what? I was wondering? Why do you always think that I'm in love with Squall?"

"Aren't you?"

"No. Well, I was once. What can I say? I guess he's a chick-magnet."

"And are you saying that you're not anymore?"

"Guess so. I mean, first of all, he rejected me, and now he already got Rinoa."

"Are you jealous at her?"

"Hell, no! Why should I be?"

"Well, doesn't Quistis Trepe feel a little lonely because she doesn't have any guy, and failed because Rinoa took someone she had actually known longer than Rinoa has?" Seifer expected that she was going be angry because he had said something like that.

"It doesn't really matter that much anymore, Seifer." To Seifer's surprise, she took it pretty well. "Loneliness? I'm used to it. I don't even know it anymore whenever I'm actually lonely. If you remember it well, I was always far away from all of you back then in Matron's. Maybe it was because I had always acted like the big sister around, and always tried to be the good example, so that I was always in a different world from all of you - still there with you guys, but in a different world. Squall became like that too when Ellone left—being in his own different world. But the difference with me... was that he shut the only gate to his world so tight, so that nobody could even take a peek at it and he wouldn't even let himself out." She took another sip.

Seifer just stared at her. Not knowing what to say.

"And another thing," she said again, "I'm not jealous at Rinoa because... I don't have to own Squall or something like that. I mean, I like him, but that's it. He's like someone to get my mind distracted because I actually have no one in particular to be in love with." Quistis had said all of that out of her mind, without herself even realizing it.

Minutes passed again. Quistis hadn't budged...

Seifer didn't want to say anything anymore. He was wondering... As he observed Quistis, he was able to see that her cheeks were flushed because of the drink's effect. _She certainly doesn't look good._ She ordered another drink to the bartender. _Does she know what she's doing right now?___

"Seifer, why aren't you drinking anymore? You're not that drunk yet, are you? I mean… look at me!"

"Huh, yeah... look at you!" he was implying to her state: drunk!

"Phew! Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"Quistis, you're drunk! I think we should get out of here. It's past curfew by the way."

"Since when do you care? You're not even in the Disciplinary Committee anymore. C'mon! Why don't you have another drink!" she motioned again to the bartender, which he immediately complied.

"Alright. Just one more and then we're outa here!" So, he gulped his last drink and grab Quistis by the wrist.

"No, wait," she restrained. "I still want some more." She grabbed her glass.

"No, Quistis! You've had enough!"

"At least lemme finish this..." she lifted her glass.

"No," Seifer tried to catch the glass, but he was late. Quistis already gulped them all down.

"Just one more, please?" she still insisted on her drink.

So Seifer did one thing his spinning head could only think about. He lifted her up and carried her on his shoulder. He put some money on the counter. "Here, take it all..." he said to the bartender. And then he left from the pub.

"Lemme go, dammit!" Quistis's fist pounded on Seifer's back. But he ignored it and only let her go once they were outside.

"There! Happy?" But Quistis started to walk - awkwardly - to get into the pub again. Seifer quickly grabbed the back of her collar. "Oh, no, you don't!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" She went back to Seifer to walk with him. She stumbled.

"Here, put your arms across my shoulder," he offered some aid.

After walking for a short while, Quistis started pushing Seifer away. "Nggh... I can walk by myself..."

"Quistis, just stop it! Can't you see I got problems myself here?!" He too wasn't in a good condition. But at least better than her. With Quistis being annoying like that, they couldn't walk straight and she bumped into someone. Quistis's glasses fell on the street and the man accidentally stepped on them.

"Hey! My glasses! Watch where you goin'!" she yelled at the man.

"Wait a minute here, lady! You're the one who should be watching where you goin'!" the man got angry.

_Oh, Hyne! Not now..._ Seifer complained inside his mind. Without anymore thinking, he drew his gunblade enough to show the man that he has no intention to have any chaos around at the moment. The man got his point and left them alone. 

"You should thank your boyfriend!" the man said to Quistis.

"Oh, no, my glasses..." she bent down to pick them up.

"Leave it, Quistis..." 

They started walking again...

"Hey, babe, nice weapon you got there... I bet you got some more in your pants..." they saw a couple of girls who were giggling upfront. They were obviously some nightwalkers. The way they were dressed gave out the clue.

_I thought they had already cleaned them out from the street._ Seifer grumbled.

As he and Quistis approached, they teased him again. "Why don't you just leave your drunk girlfriend and play with us instead?" They were showing off too much flesh for Seifer's half-drunken mind. _This is not good!_ But he just ignored and passed them away. He and Quistis continued to walk without anymore disturbance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey," Quistis was clinging onto him. They had almost reached the Garden now. They had been WALKING all the way and it seemed like more than just hours for them. "Those girls liked you, you know."

"So?!"

"Why didn't you left me and play with them instead back then? I bet they'd let you have 'em easily..." she stressed on the word _play_.

"What do you think I am, Quistis?! I'm not that kind of idiotic guy!"

"Okay, okay, I was just joking!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, he saw her drinking from a bottle.

"Quistis! Where the hell did you--?" he snatched the bottle from her. She protested.

"I snatched it from the bar table before you lifted me up. In case you didn't notice, I've been drinking it all the way..."

"Shit, man! You're completely drunk now, you know that!" he threw the bottle away from her.

"No I'm not!" she denied.

Seifer realized that he must have had been drunk enough not to notice that bottle. He sighed... he could still think though. But Seifer was tired. His face flushed from the heat the alcohol had created earlier. The lights from Balamb Garden didn't hide it.

"Your face is red," she said. "You know what? I think I saw you blushed too when those girls talked about your weapon—your _other weapon_," she teased. 

"Shut up, Quistis! I'm not interested at them!" Either way, he blushed even more at the mention of the _other weapon_.

"Yeah, right!" She chuckled. "Guys are easy to figure out. And did you see the way they were dressed? You guys like those sort of flesh display, don't you?"

"Well, not me!" He didn't like the way Quistis was talking about it. "Hey, do you wanna walk by your own?"

"I can handle that." He let go from Seifer and tried to walk by herself but failing miserably. She almost fell to the ground, and being reflexive, Seifer caught her. Her back fell right onto his chest.

"Watch it--" 

Seifer then realized that his right palm was resting on something soft. Too soft for the body of a well-trained SeeD. Quistis hadn't budged a bit since he caught her in his arms; they both hadn't. Seifer thought he had figured out what his right palm was holding, while his other arm was just across her stomach—holding her to him. More blush crept up his face ever since he had realized WHAT he was holding. Of course, Quistis couldn't see the blush, now that Seifer was facing her back. They stayed for quite a while like that with their alcohol-influenced minds, which wasn't good at all—especially for Seifer. In his state right now, he wouldn't want anything like this to trigger his body into heating up even more. He was already half-drunk at the least.

She looked up at him from the side.

He hadn't realized it before. Maybe it was because he had never looked into her eyes when they spoke this whole night. But her eyes actually sparkled. It must have had always been hidden by the glasses. Maybe it was a good thing that her glasses broke on the street. Now he could see the beautiful shimmering blues. _Why the hell am I being dumbfounded like this all of a sudden?_ It had to be some stupid alcohol effect! Making big things out of a small matter.

"Well..." Quistis found her voice back after staying in Seifer's arms like that for quite some while. She could see Seifer's blushing face now. "Aren't you gonna let go of me?"

"Huh?" Apparently, Seifer hadn't found his conscience back since he...

"Don't tell me that your hand is actually being comfortable here on my breast, Seifer!" She chuckled. On a normal state... she would be slapping him.

Her last remark finally brought him back. "Wh- what are you saying?" He released his palm. "Look, don't get any ideas, okay!"

She just chuckled and turned her body to face him. "If there's anyone who's getting ideas, it's not me, Seifer, it's you." She stopped her sentence as she noticed something. Again, she chuckled. Seifer didn't get it. "It seems that your hands have been comfortable in all the right places tonight. Isn't it right, Seifer?"

"What do you mean?"

She motioned her head for him to check out his other hand, which was... resting on her butt... It happened that his other hand had accidentally rested there while she was turning her body. "Man, ain't someone blushing hard..." she teased.

He quickly released it too, which made Quistis lost her balance. But she took the initiative to cling her arms upon his neck. And as it felt like she was pulling his neck down, he grabbed her to help her up a bit—this time making sure that his hands are on her waist. "Uh... c'mon, let's hurry up. We'll have to sneak inside. It's way past curfew." Seifer tried hard not to look at her. Their faces were too close he could feel her breath on his neck. "Do you think you can walk by your own now?" Her breath was warm. And her face was still flushed from the alcohol.

"Mmm... I don't feel like walking..."

"Gosh, Quistis! You're even more annoying than Rinoa when you're drunk!"

"I am not drunk..."

"Yeah, sure!" He sighed. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to carry you inside." He bended down, making her almost stumbled again. "Hop on my back," he said.

Quistis only blinked and did what she was told, and circled her arms across his shoulders. When she had hopped onto his back, her skirt had also slid up her thighs, which made Seifer's hands brush against them. This was bad for him, but he tried his hardest to ignore it. Yup! He'd just have to carry her back to the dorm, make sure that she falls asleep straight away without any disturbance a drunk person could cause, and that nobody sees them breaking the curfew. _It would be bad for the perfect Quistis Trepe's reputation to get caught like this, wouldn't it?_ As for his, he couldn't care much. He was already known as a bad-ass, wasn't he? He felt like a baby-sitter all of a sudden. It was unusual for him to do some little caring for someone. He would usually leave them like that. Maybe it was one chance for Seifer to show that he wasn't all that bad. Besides, if he then regretted his kindness for ruining his bad image, nobody was there to know, and she was drunk, so she might not even remember. Right? He assured himself so.

T.B.C.

As usual, please tell me what you think... tell me if there's any grammatical mistakes, spellings, etc... I also realize that I got a lack of vocabulary (please forgive me). Flames are welcome. But, please be constructive. And thanks for reading.......!!! ^_^ 

Additional note: If you find the display of this fic (the formatting) annoying, please refer to my author's biography in authors directory for the explanation. This has something to do with ffnet's new uploading policy. I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. chapter 03

Disclaimer: All the FFVIII characters and thingies belong to Squaresoft. I, the humble kamaitachi, am merely borrowing. So, don't sue me please...

Notes/Warnings/What are you to find in this fic: 

· This fic is going to be a Quistis/Seifer fic. So, if you cannot tolerate Queifers... well, don't read it. Just leave...

· There are LIME and LEMON in some of the fic's chapters, not all (just watch the rating when I post it to know). If you think you can handle that, go ahead. (I'll try to make a separate chapter for the LEMON)

· Some little POVs (perhaps).

· You might find slight unsuitable language. But very rare, I think.

· This fic is NOT A MUSHY fanfic. It's NOT WAFFy. (At least I don't think so, don't hope so.)

· I'm still new at writing. So, please forgive me if this fic does not give you any satisfaction.

Things Happen

_Chapter 3_

It was full moon. And the stars...? Simply beautiful. The night-lights from Balamb Garden also decorated the whole scenery. The air was a little bit chilly, but the alcohol had kept them pretty warm. The guards of Balamb Garden were standing on their places. However, Seifer, with Quistis on his back, managed to _sneak_ inside as well as made it to the dorms. No one would ever have a clue they had broken the curfew. He walked past each doors to get to her room first.

"Hey, Seifer," she started again after the short while of silence.

"What?" he wasn't in the mood for another conversation. Her breath tickled his neck as she spoke. It felt... kind of... weird... but that wasn't the right word to describe it; he didn't know how to say it.

"You've been very tense while carrying me on your back..."

"So?"

"I wonder why is that...?" she whispered slyly into his ear. It was obviously her open thighs. He knew it. She knew it.

"Shut up, Quistis! You're drunk and I don't like the way you've been talking."

"I am not drunk. You are."

"No. You are. I'm only half-drunk. You're completely drunk." He could feel more of her warm breath as she chuckled. "And stop that!"

But Quistis had no idea. "What? Stop what?" she asked, as well as letting another breath escaping her lips, caressing his neck.

"Stop brea--- Never mind!" How was he supposed to explain that he was being sensitive to her every move right now?

"Oh...," she finally got a clue. "You mean, this..." She blew to his neck, just below his ear.

"I'm warning you, Quistis!"

She chuckled and challenged him. "What are you gonna do anyway?"

He didn't answer...

Silence only fell again for another 3 or 4 seconds, and then her arms hugged him even tighter. "Seifer, you're warm. I like it."

He couldn't do anything but tensing up a little more. He could feel her warmth as well as she felt his. Alcohol sure did have a lot of effect on even the smallest thing in mind. He would just have to concentrate on ignoring the closeness there was between Quistis and him, the way she had been that night, and on looking forward to jump on the bed—his own bed—alone of course! The word 'bed' had brought some other thoughts to him. But it was cut by Quistis.

"Uh, aren't we passing your room right now?" She pointed to the door beside them that they were passing.

He stopped his pace. "Actually, I'm going to take you to your room first."

"Oh," was her answer. "Put me down, Seifer..." she commanded, but did the effort herself. "I'll walk there by myself."

"Are you sure?" Seifer turned a bit to face her. He didn't think so.

"Yeah, sure. I can---" *Oof!!!* She had tripped over Seifer's foot while she was trying to walk. She was going to bring him down with her. He tried to catch her, but he already lost his balance along with her. 

And so, she fell on top of him. It was a rough fall and her knee landed on his...

"OWWW!!! Quistis, get off me!!!"

As soon as she realized that, she sat abruptly and got off him. "Oh! I'm so, so, so sorry! ...MMPH... BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Oh my God, Seifer. First, you caught me on my breast, then got hold of my butt... and now... I accidentally knocked you on your... _other weapon_... HAHA...! What a pay off..." She was laughing hard.

Seifer on the other hand, was trying to get up, apart from the pain... "It's not funny! It hurts!"

"WAHAHAHAA... I don't think it's funny either..." but she kept laughing.

"Stop laughing, Quistis! You're gonna wake everybody up."

"He he... okay.." she was trying to stop.

Seifer didn't know what to do with the drunk girl. Quistis seemed to have become someone else when she was drunk. Or maybe she DID become someone else when she was drunk? He rubbed his temple, and lent her a hand. "Here, lemme help you get up... I guess I'll have to take you to your room..." He didn't realize that he had been quite a gentleman for the night. She was still sitting on the floor, trying to get a hold of herself.

Quistis took his hand and tried to get up. But as she was about to stand, her heals slipped, and she lost her balance again. And since she didn't let go of Seifer's hand, and he wasn't ready for the pull her hand gave his... again, she fell bringing him down with her. This time, he was the one who fell on top.

Another rough fall... Seifer soon noticed that his body had covered hers completely. His head was on the crook of her neck, and so was hers. There wasn't any movement at all from the both of them for a while, until Seifer reckoned that the position didn't feel right for him, so he lifted his head first, trying to get off her... 

But his head stopped after coming face to face with her. A pair of sparkling blue eyes caught his. Her reflective eyes showed out something... a form of emotion? Well… it was _something_, alright—something, which Seifer didn't understand at all. Her face was too close to his, and not to mention their bodies were in full contact. He could feel something inside there going on, but couldn't quite figure it out. _Must be the alcohol..._ he concluded. But the temptation to keep staring at those captivating blue sparkles was just unavoidable.

After a second or two, Quistis started laughing again. Now, Seifer was even more confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't answer him and kept on laughing.

"Quistis, can you quiet down a little?! You'll wake the others up and the facilitators will know we break the curfew!"

But she laughed even harder. "HAHA...!" And then the laughter stopped, "Imagine that, Seifer...!" She circled her arms around his neck.

"Imagine what?!"

"The others, waking up... Check out your hand again! I wonder what will they think about if they see us like this—in this sort of position...!" She laughed again.

AGAIN, Seifer's hand had rested on her breast. And she was right; the position would create some ideas inside whoever's mind caught them like that. _Oh, shit!_ But as he tried to get up, Quistis wouldn't let him go. "Quistis, let me---" he paused.

"Hmm?" She had stopped laughing now. And he again got himself staring deep into her eyes. Those eyes just wouldn't stop mesmerizing him. He kept wondering why he couldn't take his eyes off hers. _It's the **alcohol**!_ he kept telling himself. A strand of hair was covering one of her eyes. And he brushed it off with his finger as if it was a disturbance that came between his sight and her eyes. He became confused... curious... He kept searching for the answer inside those eyes. He kept searching and searching and---

"Are you comfortable like this?"

"What?"

"I'm comfortable... I like the way you're staring at me, Seifer. You have beautiful blue eyes. They're crystal clear and somehow... soothing, taking me high up into the skies."

_So... she was looking at mine too. _Seifer didn't know what else to say. Words could've flown endlessly. But in another way, he was responding without himself even knowing it. He was moving his face closer to hers as to kiss her lips. But as he was about to reach that point... he bended his head, back to the crook of her neck, avoiding the contact, which could've happened. He didn't dare to lift his head again from there, didn't dare to face her—didn't dare to be drowned by her pools of blue. And then he felt her body squirmed beneath him. There was a chuckle. She tried to push themselves off the floor, but not pushing him off from her. He too decided to get up, but if possible, without her clinging onto him.

Needless to say, he would still hold her as they stood up, as he was afraid her lack of balance would cause another fall. Quistis wasn't out of her own force though. It was amazing what drunk people were able and not able to do all at once. She had rested her hands on his chest. Her body was still shaking with laughter. Looking up, her eyes captured his again. She wasn't going to let his eyes off hers. "Seifer..."

He waited for her to continue between her chuckles.

"You were trying to kiss me..."

He didn't reply. Trying to back away from her instead. But she stepped forward as he was doing so.

"Admit it, Seifer...! You were, weren't you?"

"What are you saying?" he tried to sound oblivious.

She was willing to make him admit it. "You were. I know you were."

"Wh- what the--- No, I wasn't trying to kiss you or anything. There's no way I was." Certainly a lie.

"Don't lie to me, Seifer. I can tell."

"No, really, I---" He came to a stop as he could no longer step back; his back was now pinned to the wall. No, not the wall, but a door—his bedroom door.

"C'mon, Seifer, admit it!"

"No, honestly, Quistis, I wasn't--- Oh, fine! Alright, I was." he blushed at his admittance and looked away from Quistis.

Still leaning onto him, she cupped a hand on his cheek. She forced him to look at her again. "So you were..." She smiled, satisfied that she had made him admit something he didn't want to. "Then why didn't you?"

"What? Well, why should I?"

"Well, why _shouldn't_ you?" she challenged the question.

"Is Quistis Trepe saying that she would actually be okay if I did? I don't think so. Why would she want to be kissed by me, whom she considered a _jerk_? Wouldn't she want to slay the monstrous jerk instead." _But then again, she's drunk…___

"Oh, so now you're the one who thinks you know everything, and about me too?" she was mocking him like he did to her earlier in the morning when they had quarreled. "Well, Mr. I-Think-I-Know-Everything-About-Quistis-Trepe," a nasty thought came to her, "I'll prove you wrong." And with that, she kissed him fully on the lips, making his eyes wide with surprise, but then closed after getting adaptable with the kiss. Although not long enough, since she pulled back and once again looked at him to capture each other's eyes. 

Somehow, that kiss had effected him. And as it seemed that it had effected her too, she brought her lips back to his. This time she parted her lips a little bit, inviting him to do the same as to tangle their tongues as well. They began exploring each other's mouth, tasting, savoring. It tasted somewhat sweet, just like the drink they had drank in the pub, and at the same time, there was a taste of excitement at the tip of their tongues. In a way, it had marveled through their blood veins, sending shivers to their bodies, pumping their hearts in a rapid beat. 

They were enjoying the kiss long enough to make Seifer's hands start roaming all over her body, not missing every fine curves. Quistis felt really good in his arms. She was doing pretty much the same. There was this incredible sort of passion in their kiss that made Seifer's head dizzy all of a sudden. The way he had been able to touch her, and how her body reacted to his touch, the way their hips was pressed against each other, and how she was breathing into his mouth... It was, in some way... _arousing_. He felt his body consumed more heat, that he began to touch her more desperately, pulling her closer to him, forming another thought inside his mind, instead of averting her as he had tried to do earlier. Quistis was being active as well. Her hand was tracing down his chest, aligning down his stomach, feeling the firm muscles that proved his well-being as a SeeD, when it came to a halt as she...

Seifer was startled when her hand had made its way to his hardness. She was also as well as shocked when she had acknowledged the situation. She didn't realize. Seifer pulled away from the kiss and got himself looking at her questioning though somehow thrilled expression.

He should put a stop to this, he decided. He had almost taken more than an advantage of the drunk girl. _Why shouldn't I?_ a wicked thought crept inside. _Because I'm not that kind of guy!_ But then he felt her lips on his again, which he quickly pulled apart.

"Quistis, no," he rejected.

"What!? Don't tell me that!"

"Listen, Quistis, you're drunk. We shouldn't be---"

"NO! I am not drunk, and I'm not going to be rejected anymore in my life, Seifer!"

"No, Quistis. I'm just not into it right now."

"Then you better have a good explanation on what is _this_!" she reached between his thighs and grabbed hard, making Seifer whimper terribly in pain. "Don't deny, Seifer! I know you got it bad."

It was purely obvious that he was hard enough. She was right, he got it bad. The question was: how would it be for her if he was to just take her because he couldn't control his hormones? _Why should you care? She doesn't seem to mind,_ the devil inside him said. He started kissing her again.

'NO!' he pulled away again, making her angry out of his confusing reactions. "Quistis, this is not a good idea. I'm sorry---"

"_Sorry_??!!" She yelled. "I don't think so. You don't mean that. Seifer Almasy will never say _sorry_."

Shit!_ What is with her?!_ he thought. _D'uh! Obviously, she's drunk!_ he answered his question himself. 

She was not going to let him go. She had caged him with her arms resting on the door. She pressed herself even more onto him as she drew her face closer. She had found the kiss exquisite that she wanted some more. Seifer took those lips with hesitation but gladly. He could just push her away easily, without any effort. But... How should he explain it? He had to push her away because it all felt weird because Quistis was not being herself since she was drunk, but he didn't want to be a hypocrite by telling either of them that he wasn't enjoying this. Seifer was being indecisive. _No! I have to push her away!_

He tried to free himself, grabbing Quistis's wrists to push her away. But as she was trying to restrain that hold, struggling at the effort, she made the doorknob turn and... *Boom!* They fell on the floor as the door swung open. But, Quistis couldn't care. She kept on kissing him. She writhed above him.

_Shoot!_ She shouldn't have done that to a guy. It made Seifer even harder.

Quistis was pleased to know that Seifer reacted to her. "What are you waiting for, Seifer? You can just take me now, you know."

_What?!_ If it wasn't because she was drunk, Seifer wouldn't have trusted his ears. "Quistis, this isn't like you. Why of all the sudden you'd just... _have a go for it_? It's not like you at all!"

"Hmmm..." a curl appeared from the corner of her lips. "Let's just say... this is quite challenging. Are you up for a challenge? I know I am."

Oh, how Seifer wished he weren't.

T.B.C.

As usual, please tell me what you think... tell me if there's any grammatical mistakes, spellings, etc... Flames are welcome. But, please be constructive. And thanks for reading.......!!! ^_^ 


	4. chapter 04

Disclaimer: All the FFVIII characters and thingies belong to Squaresoft. I, the humble kamaitachi, am merely borrowing. So, don't sue me please...

Notes/Warnings/What are you to find in this fic: 

· This fic is going to be a Quistis/Seifer fic. So, if you cannot tolerate Queifers... well, don't read it. Just leave...

· **LEMON ALERT** **for this chapter!!!** If you think you can handle that, go ahead. 

· Some little POVs (perhaps).

· You might find slight unsuitable language. But very rare, I think.

· This fic is NOT A MUSHY fanfic. It's NOT WAFFy. (At least I don't think so, don't hope so.)

· I'm still new at writing. So, please forgive me if this fic does not give you any satisfaction.

Things Happen

_Chapter 4_

…………………………

Quistis was pleased to know that Seifer reacted to her. "What are you waiting for, Seifer? You can just take me now, you know."

_What?!_ If it wasn't because she was drunk, Seifer wouldn't have trusted his ears. "Quistis, this isn't like you. Why of all the sudden you'd just... _have a go for it_? It's not like you at all!"

"Hmmm..." a curl appeared from the corner of her lips. "Let's just say... this is quite challenging. Are you up for a challenge? I know I am."

Oh, how Seifer wished he weren't.

…………………………

_Alcohol rush…_

Maybe that was what best described the cause of the way they had physically reacted to each other. Driven by a need for release, their feet started to make their way to Seifer's bed. Seifer had given up his conscience. It was just like a rush. They quickly undressed each other without breaking much of their alcohol tasted kisses. And when every single piece of clothing was off, Seifer was welcomed by a view of a fantastic beauty the moonlight had shone upon. Seifer stopped. _She's a goddess… _But, there was something forgotten. What was it? Ah, yes… Seifer reached behind her head and released the bound that held her hair from flowing like a waterfall. As it fell, he graced the beauty by kissing her vanilla-scented hair. So soft… so… intoxicating…

He lay her down on the bed and started kissing her again. She responded as her spinning head and heated body took control. Her hand traveled around his back, giving him the same soft touches he gave her. But then he left her lips to trace down kisses all over her body.

Quistis was enjoying this very much. She couldn't resist this rush. The way Seifer nibbled her earlobe and traced his tongue all the way down her neck… Everything was filled with heat for her… And when his mouth found one of her breasts, and the other one taken care by his palm… Hell! He was good with his everything! She couldn't keep herself from moaning, telling him how good he made her feel.

Seifer knew what he was doing. After all, it wasn't like as if he had never done this before. But, this was different for him. Quistis felt so perfect in his arms. Her curves were as fine as if she was carved by a maestro. Her skin was so smooth and creamy. Her breasts were firm and yet so soft… Curious, he made his way down to find her womanhood. Quistis gasped for air when he started flicking his tongue on the most sensitive part a woman could have. Her fluid was starting to flow, and Seifer LOVED the way it tasted! It made him want to take more and more of her.

Not being able to take the sweet torturing delight any longer, she exploded for the first time in that night. By that, she took his head to face her again and as to bring his lips back to hers. 

However, Seifer wasn't finished. Quistis may have reached her share, but he wouldn't want to be left hanging like mad. So he let her wave calmed down a little bit, while he kept on rubbing his manhood with her sensitivity, hoping that she would be high enough again to have something even more than just his tongue. After he was sure that Quistis is ready, he looked into her eyes to tell her that he needed to get inside. Quistis didn't say anything, she just kept on moaning, drowned in sheer delight. And so Seifer started to dive inside… but…

"AAAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!" Quistis screamed as an unexpected pain hit her.

_Holy Hyne!_ Seifer realized something. He felt he had just broke through a barrier inside her. _Dammit! She's a virgin!_ He stopped, panicked. _Is she okay?_ Yes, Seifer had done it with a virgin before, but this was Quistis he was with at the moment. A train of worried and guilty thoughts starting to cross over his mind. But then it was halted by Quistis's kiss.

_Huh??_

It seemed like she was trying to distract herself from the pain by a kiss. She didn't shed a tear… Yes, it had hurt, but a strong girl like Quistis could handle it, although it was damn bloody tough! Although tears _were_ starting to form on her eyes, it never fell, nonetheless.

Seifer could feel some soreness on his back. Apparently, Quistis had dug her nails deep when she felt the pain. Well… he would be having some crescent shaped marks then for a few days. But, suddenly he could also feel some other sensational touch on his back. She was starting to rub his back softly. Her pain had started to fade away. She moved her hips as to tell him _'It's okay now…'_

So he carefully moved again. Slowly at first, making sure that she was going to feel the pleasure that he could feel already. And when her moans and the tender touches her hands were giving him told him so, he increased the speed. Faster and faster by her each and every moan. And her moans… louder by his each and every faster move. Droplets of sweat starting to form on their skins. They were both feeling as if their heads had been lift into the clouds in the heaven above. But that rushing heat kept on increasing and increasing, it felt like…

_Hell! This is wonderful!_ It was even more than just the word 'wonderful' for them. It was indescribable! Seifer didn't know how much longer he could carry on before he would reach the climax. He was really, really _*this*_ close to coming. Somewhere in the corner of his mind he reminded himself that he should pull himself out before he did come. But then, _she_ came… She started to scream… She squeezed so tight while she was in her climax, that---

_Oh, Hyne!_ "QUISTIS!!" Seifer screamed.

_Shit!_ Her sudden tightness had triggered Seifer to come before he could pull himself out. Damn, it felt good to come inside her like that! 

He looked at her. Her cheeks were red from the heat, she was panting out of exhaustion. Seifer was too as he lay on top of her, listening to the fast rhythmic beats of her heart. Slowly, as to make Quistis free out of his weight, he rolled to the side. Still panting, he stared onto the blank ceiling of his room. When he looked back again to Quistis, she had shut her eyes, falling into deep slumber. Seifer caressed her face. He was worried. Now that the love-making--- _No…_ sex… was through, his conscience came back into mind.

_What have I done…?_ Seifer didn't regret that he had it with Quistis, but what he regretted was that he didn't know she was a first-timer. Not that it wasn't good because she was a first-timer. No, what just happened was more than wonderful. But how was he supposed to explain this to Quistis tomorrow morning. He supposed that she would barely remember what happened this night tomorrow morning. And then what? She would realize that she had just had her first with someone she hated only because she was drunk. She would realize that she didn't have that beautiful and unforgettable _first-time_ that everybody should have. _Well, it was her fault that she was drunk! Besides, it's not like she's the only unlucky person in this whole goddamned world._ But he wasn't drunk, was he? At least he was still conscious enough to avoid **_it_** from happening.

_Argh!_ _Why do I always fall from one problem to another?_ But he rarely got out from one. Maybe he was just _supposed to be_ a bad guy forever.

_No! I'm not completely the bad guy in this case! She was the one who wanted it!_

_…_

_…_

_But it was because she was drunk… _

… and he would be lying if he said that he didn't want it too.

As self-blaming, contradicted by self-defending—as guilt and conceit overcame himself, he could only hate himself for having to have done it to Quistis—to such a beautiful girl---no, woman like her.

He toyed with her hair while his mind got twisted in a whirlpool of thoughts. And all he could say before he closed his eyes was…

_Damn alcohol!_

T.B.C.

A/N: There you have it… the lemon… not much of a lemon though… I suppose this isn't very vulgar either. I'm not _that_ kind of person.

Yes… this is a short chapter indeed… but a chapter for a lemon shouldn't be too long anyways… Besides I write the lemon part on a separate chapter on purpose. So that if there's any reader who mind a lemon won't have to read this chapter, but still can follow the story and can just go on to the next chapter.

As usual, please tell me what you think... tell me if there's any grammatical mistakes, spellings, etc... I also realize that I got a lack of vocabulary (please forgive me). Flames are welcome. But, please be constructive. And thanks for reading.......!!! ^_^ 


End file.
